1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to input devices for computers and, in particular, to devices, systems and methods for position-locking a cursor on a display device of a computer-based system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the use of large and multi-head display devices becoming ever more prevalent, computer operators, such as graphic and CAD designers, for example, are experiencing difficulties interfacing with computer applications displayed on the display devices when utilizing conventional mouse-type input devices. More specifically, computer operators are finding it difficult to utilize the increased display area provided by the larger and multi-head displays without experiencing a characteristic of cursor movement about the display known as xe2x80x9cmouse twitchxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cjump.xe2x80x9d
As utilized herein, xe2x80x9ctwitchxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d is defined as the tendency of a mouse-driven cursor to move in a manner not desired by the operator. For instance, twitch may occur when the operator attempts to actuate a function of a mouse input device, such as by depressing an actuator or button of the mouse. Movement of the cursor during an actuation of a mouse function may occur when the cursor is in a location on the display device that is not designated by one of a predetermined number of grid points. For instance, when the cursor is located at a non-grid point and a mouse function is actuated, typically, the cursor will tend to move, i.e., twitch or jump, to the grid point closest to the cursor""s current location. Movement of the cursor during an actuation of a mouse function also may occur due to inadvertent movement of the mouse during such actuation. Additionally, when an operator utilizes large or multi-head display devices, such as while performing CAD functions, typically, the operator selects speed/sensitivity settings for the mouse that allow a small movement of the mouse to correspond to a relatively large movement of the associated cursor across the display area. However, many operations, such as CAD operations, oftentimes require the use of precise (small scale) cursor movements which is not easily accommodated by the aforementioned operator-selected speed/sensitivity settings of the mouse.
Heretofore, in an effort to avoid mouse twitch or jump, computer operators typically change mouse speed and/or sensitivity settings for a mouse-type input device when switching between various computer applications and/or displays. Thus, it is not uncommon for a computer operator to switch mouse speed and/or sensitivity settings when switching from applications such as word processing, or other text-based applications, for example, to a graphic-based application, such as CAD, for instance, or even from one CAD function to another. However, since each change of mouse speed and/or sensitivity settings takes time, the efficiency of the computer operator may be reduced in proportion to the number of changes made.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and method which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for position-locking a cursor on a display device. In a preferred embodiment, an input device is provided for interfacing with a computer application. The computer application is adapted to display a cursor within a display area of a display device of a computer, which utilizes a mouse-type input device for providing movement information and functional information corresponding to the cursor so that the cursor is movable about the display area in response to the movement information and is adapted to provide selected functionality in response to the functional information. The input device includes a position-locking device configured to electrically communicate with the computer. The position-locking device incorporates a lock-enable switch which provides a lock position and an unlock position so that, in the lock position the position-locking device locks a position of the cursor on the display device while enabling functional information, provided by the mouse-type input device, to provide selected functionality of the cursor. Additionally, in the unlock position the position-locking device unlocks the position of the cursor so that the cursor is movable about the display area in response to the movement information provided by the mouse-type device.
In another embodiment, an input device for interfacing with a computer application is provided. The input device includes means for locking a position of the cursor on the display device, with the means providing a lock-enable mode and a lock-disable mode. The lock-enable mode locks a position of the cursor on the display device and enables functional information, provided by the mouse-type input device, to provide selected functionality of the cursor while the position of the cursor is locked, and the lock-disable mode locks the position of the cursor so that the cursor is movable about the display area in response to the movement information.
In another embodiment, a computer system for operating a computer application is provided. The computer system includes a display device with a display area configured to display graphical information thereon and a mouse-type input device configured to provide a user-interface with the computer application. The computer application is adapted to display a cursor within the display area of the display device, with the mouse-type input device being configured to provide movement information and functional information corresponding to the cursor so that the cursor is movable about the display area in response to the movement information and being configured to provide selected functionality to the cursor in response to the functional information. Additionally, a position-locking input device is provided which is configured to provide a user-interface with the computer application.
Embodiments of the present invention also may be construed as providing a method for interfacing with a computer application. In a preferred embodiment, a method for interfacing with such a computer application includes the steps of: locking a position of the cursor on the display device; enabling functional information, provided by the mouse-type input device, to provide selected functionality of the cursor while the position of the cursor is locked, and; unlocking the position of the cursor so that the cursor is movable about the display area in response to the movement information.
In another embodiment, a computer readable medium incorporating a computer program for interfacing with a computer application is provided. Preferably, the computer readable medium includes: logic configured to lock a position of the cursor on the display device; logic configured to enable functional information, provided by the mouse-type input device, to provide selected functionality of the cursor while the position of the cursor is locked, and; logic configured to unlock the position of the cursor so that the cursor is movable about the display area in response to the movement information.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such objects, features, and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.